narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tailed Beast
Speculation, please remove if innapropriate The first three Biju seemed to have been linked to elements (wind, fire, water), and the fourth to the ability to fuse elements. Kyuubi's main trait seems to be its regenerative ability. It seems to make sense that at least two more Biju (probably already held by Akatsuki, though), would correspond to earth and lightning (which would have held out with the fakelore, too, as well as "real" japanese yokai). That leaves two - since ninjutsu are well covered, taijutsu and genjutsu ability would fit well. Since the eight-tails is so closely tied to snakes (it's probably not actually Orochi, since it only had one tail, but another snake is probably a good bet - if it is Orochi, it's a good bet that Sasuke or Kabuto has unwittingly become it's host, since Kishimoto went to such pains to make it clear Orochimaru wasn't truly dead), and both are closely associated with genjutsu (which would further imply Sasuke, soon-to-be master of genjutsu), that would help. Then you've got one of the other three (five, six, seven) - I'd put money on the seventh, as it's one of the special numbers (along with four and nine, which also got special abilities). Sooo, yeah, this is all speculation - again, if it's inappropriate, please remove it.KrytenKoro 05:16, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Ya, speculation doesn't belong on a wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 19, 2007 @ 06:13 (UTC) Constrast to this if a tailed beast goes to long without a host, it can lose its intelligence and become nothing more than a giant animal thus making it weaker. <-- is there any source for this? :I don't remember the chapter, but I believe it was in the comic where Tobi and Deidara captures the Three Tails. Deidara mentions that because the thing didn't have a host for so long, it became weaker because it lacked the intelligence to control its own power.--TheUltimate3 04:29, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Internet-based fakelore? What evidence is there that the Legend of the Tailed Beasts portion is all fake? I compared the information from the hyperlinked source with Wikipedia, it it proved to be accurate (unless the Wikipedia articles "mysteriously" were made after the posting of the forum information). --Dubtiger 03:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I think the real question here is; What evidence is there that the Legend is true? There is no mention of the full tale posted there on any non-fansite source. And surely no official resource documenting it. It is true that there are various tales on different creatures from different mythology. However there is no mention of them having anything to do with each other. That story itself is fakelore, just created in a similar way to how Masashi Kishimoto most likely came up with ideas for the original story... By drawing on various and separate tales in mythology, and taking pieces of each of them to create ideas for the story. But there was no real folklore where all the beasts were together in one story. Then you also have to do some logical thinking, the referenced post states "Featuring the Nine Bijuus from the Japanese Legend and the tale itself, this is a brand fresh official collection of information." Other than the fact that it's not an official thing, it states there that it's a collection of information. Meaning that this story has never been written in full before. So, since it's written after the Naruto story has already been written, it's not possible for Masashi Kishimoto to have used the story to create his story. :It is most likely that the people took information from the naruto series, and read up on various other folklore, and attempted to create some new fakelore similar to the naruto series out of it. Just to try to create a single source that Naruto was created from, when Naruto was really created by bits and pieces of various stories. ::I took a look for that Tools of Power information, and only found a source which directly took information from the Naruto series. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 6, 2007 @ 06:01 (UTC) ::Updated section, with references as well. The author also admitted that the story was fake. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 15, 2008 @ 09:12 (UTC) I have a feeling... Someone is probably going to take issue with the addition of the tailed beasts 5-8. But, I see no reason not to at least mention them, even though we have no information, beacuse otherwise they'll probably just end up as stubs somewhere. And as for the information on which have been captured and which have not...(more than just 5 and 7 may have been captured, I'm not positive on any other captured ones except these) I'll try to illustrate so that you can see it for yourself...you should look at a picture of the statue at the same time to get a feel for my crude limitations... The statue's got nine eyes. And when a biju is added, a pupil forms in one of the eyes. So...chapter 256: it looks like this: -- _ o- -o -- where o is an eye filled in. Well, right away, the center line can be identified as kyubi's spot. Then we see in 261, after ichibi is drawn out: -o _ o- -o -- meaning that #1 goes there. We also know that none of the first four, until 261, have been drawn out yet. So deductively (and symmetrically, which is the only way it really makes sense): 2 1 5 6 ...9... 8 7 3 4 Unless later contradicted by Kishimoto, this must be it. So I think it is reasonable to conclude that 5 and 7 have already been captured and sealed. Jhbartlett 06:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :You're right, I did. I rolledback, mainly because we have no info on them. Nothing at all. Adding them now would for the most part be pointless and attract all the anons who think they know what the beast is will try to "correct" the information. --TheUltimate3 11:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Don't we already know... Don't we already know that Akatsuki has captured the 5- and 7- tailed beasts, and the 8-tails and 9-tails are the two they don't have yet? I don't remember exactly what chapter, but I recall some Akatsuki talking about who they were going to go after shortly after Hidan and Kakuzu were killed. Akatsuki was deciding who to go after next; Itachi was going to fight Sasuke, and somebody else was discussing which of the remaining two tailed beasts to go after. Pein or someone told them to leave the Kyuubi (9-tails) for last, and I'm almost positive that the Hachibi (8-tails) was mentioned as the other remaining beast. I apologize for not remembering what chapter this was in or anything. Also, there's that eye-positioning theory that a few people have talked about. I think I saw a diagram of an eye-positioning theory once where each column of 2 added up to 9... if the remaining eye-less eyeball is the one above/below Gaara's eyeball, this would also help confirm that Hachibi is the remaining beast. :You are most certainly right. It is strange that they would skip 5, 6, 7, and 8 but now we know. It is safe to put in a section on the Eight Tails because we have at least two facts on him but we can also put them in. But what my opinion is that each and every Tailed Beast have its own article just like how we never do like "List of Major Naruto characters" and instead we do a single article for each character. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 10:41, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, this article should be split up into individual articles on the tailed beasts. I've noted that kind of stuff many times before. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 15, 2008 @ 18:48 (UTC) :::Here is a list of sections that I will turn into articles. Please help: :::* Jinchuriki (done) :::* Two-Tailed Demon Cat (done) :::* Three-Tailed Beast (done) :::* Four-Tailed Beast (done) :::* Eight-Tailed Beast (probably after it makes an appearance) :::--Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 19:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The section on the nine tails should also be merged with it's article and the section should be turned into an include. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 16, 2008 @ 06:33 (UTC) :And to be fair, the Four-Tailed Beast is all but done. Other than the information we got already there is no info on it.--TheUltimate3 10:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Merging the section of Kyubi with the main article is complete and was turned into an include. Done! --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 21:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC)